A Twisted First Kiss
by xBadeTrainx
Summary: I made this because I am mad that "SPOILER ALERT" in episode 5 Lacey kissed Danny. So I made this Janny one shot about Jo and Danny being each other's first kiss when they were 11.


**I literally just watched the Twisted promo for next week and I am not happy. LACEY, DANNY WAS GOING TO THE DANCE WITH JO YOU CAN'T JUST KISS HIM. LIKE NO GIRL. I haven't had so much hatred for a character since Beck tried kissing Tori (but he failed so hahaha Beck!). Anyways, I'm not happy about it. So I made this cute little one shot of when Danny and Jo were kids and had their first kiss with each other. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twisted, if I did this fanfic probably wouldn't of been made and I would have Lacey far away from Danny. Like off a cliff far.**

A Twisted First Kiss

A eleven year old Danny Desai climbed up the ladder to his tree house. He was planning to be alone after a huge fight with Lacey, but that didn't seem to be the case. He found Jo sitting there, starring off into space. A small smile formed on his face. Danny always had a cute little crush on Jo, but kept it to himself. They were only eleven and it would probably screw stuff up.

"Hey Jo," Danny smiled as he sat beside her. Jo looked at him and smiled slightly. "Hey," she said softly, "I heard about you and Lace."

Danny sighed, nodding his head. "Yeah," he confirmed, looking at Jo. "She's just...she's changing you know? Like she wants to become that mean popular girl you see in movies."

Jo laughed. "Like that girl from Mean Girls?" she asked.

"I don't know our moms shut off the TV when we were watching it because it was too inappropriate." Danny put air quotes around the word 'inappropriate'. Jo just smiled at her friend.

"They kissed a lot in that movie." Jo pointed out. "How do people kiss without being so grossed out?"

Danny shrugged. He stood up and walked over to the window of their tree house. He peered outside the window, taking a deep breath. Jo got up and began to join him. "So, I've been reading these stories lately..." Jo trailed off awkwardly. Danny glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Reading? Wow, you're a crazy one." Danny said sarcastically with a laugh. Jo smiled, nodding her head.

"I know right?" Jo laughed along with him. They laughed for what seemed like hours, but when they finally stopped, Jo tried to continue what she was saying. "I've been reading these stories where guys and girls are like best friends since childhood. Then when they get to high school they start liking each other and it gets all weird."

Danny nods, listening to Jo's words carefully. "What's your point?" Danny asked.

"Well, do you think that'll happen to us?" Jo looked at him seriously. Danny looked back at her, biting his lip.

"Like maybe you and Lacey will start liking each other..." she guessed. Danny shook his head. "I don't think it would be me and Lacey."

Danny sat back down and Jo followed his lead. "So, you think it may be us?" Jo said quietly.

"It may not happen at all." He pointed out, leaning against the creaking wood. Jo stayed where she was.

"Yeah," Jo agreed, "maybe your right."

Danny sat up and looked at her. "High school is a long time away and I'm sure we'll all still be best friends and you know, maybe-" Jo rambled on before Danny couldn't take it anymore. As he starred at her, he just zoned out on her talking.

He leaned in and kissed her. It was a swift move and Jo didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to kiss someone, she was only eleven. Then again, Danny seemed to know how, so she tried copying what he was doing. She eventually relaxed and closed her eyes. When they pulled away, they both blushed. It was silent again for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Danny finally said. "I didn't mean too-"

"No, it's okay." Jo tried to smile at him. "Still friends, right?"

Danny sighed of relief, but also sadness. Jo didn't seem to notice it, though. "Yup, best friends forever." Danny agreed with a head nod. Jo held out her pinky.

"I know it's really childish, but..." she extended her pinky finger, "pinky promise?"

Danny smiled and nodded. He wrapped his pinky around hers. "Pinky promise."

"Danny? Are you up there?" they heard a familiar voice call. Soon, Lacey's head popped up as she climbed into the tree house. Jo awkwardly shifted away from Danny, biting her lip.

"Oh, hey, Jo!" Lacey waved before looking at Danny. "Danny, I wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry for ditching you to hang out with Sarita and Regina, but I really wanted some new clothes. I apologize, though. Do you forgive me?"

Danny could never stay mad at Lacey, like he could never stay mad at Jo. He smiled at her and nodded his head. "Yeah, I forgive you."

Jo watched awkwardly from the side as Lacey and Danny hugged. "Hey," she spoke up, "want to ask our parents to drive us to the diner?"

Danny and Lacey had a grin spread across their face. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Then the three best friends climbed out of the tree house. Jo and Danny never talked about that day or that they were each other's first kiss. They weren't thinking about it much after that day either because the next day, Danny had strangled his aunt.


End file.
